ContestA TRIBUTE to CID
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Its time to gear yourselves up for paying the tribute to THIS masterpeice created by Fireworks Production...So, your time starts now


**INTRODUCTION**

Our favorite show cid although we are emotionally attached to it and love its emotional side too, but we all are well aware that its actually a crime investigation based show.

So for paying tribute to the show we must face the investigation. Yes we are using here the word "face", because we are aware about the fact that investigation is not the cup of tea for many of us. But for this great masterpiece created by Fireworks Production , we can face this hardship right?

So we are here

Inviting all the writers, readers, new ones and old ones for the contest

It's a investigation based contest .

For which we have to follow the cases which are based on our dear to heart officers

Now what we have to do is

We have to pick one such case which is officer based

But it doesn't mean that officer should be a suspect or criminal itself…No… he or she can be a suspect … can be a helping hand of a criminal…can be a victim…can be a injured person…Or any case related to any family member of a officer…any case in which officer gets emotionally attached with anyone

Now we have to pick one of such cases…

but the twist is

you have to pick the officer centric case which has a **Planned Factor.** Yes the famous planning of Acp Pardhyuman and his team which is known in the fan language as **YSPT Ye Sab Plan Tha**

So, case must be officer centric and the case must have yspt factor.

Now, what our contestants will do is arranging the case in such a way that it has no yspt factor , which means the officers will not planned among themselves to trap the criminal or they will not play any drama to do so.

They will react according to that situation in the present condition with in their emotional and professional boundaries. They can be wrong, they can be right. But they have to do the things spontaneously, not preplanned

….

LETS see an example here

 **Khatrey mein Masoom**

Little Shriya Episode

They had planned that Daya will shoot Abhijeet…in fact both the episodes are planned.. But here if any contestant want to write on that episode…they will have to show all the happenings of the case in real…in the story…officers have to plan all the things according to the current situation

In that case Abhijeet and Daya planned with eachother that Daya will shoot Abhijeet

So,

If any onw take that case it can be like that

Abhijeet spontaneously takes the decision to protect Shriya, and Daya as a cop takes a decision to arrest the suspect . thus may be shooting or anyway stopping the suspect or the person protecting the suspect

He don't know that the disguised person is Abhijeet or abhijeet may not be in disguise that's up to you.

But both of them will not communicate on the matter that what will be their further plans

….

Now example of the officer special case type which can't be use

 **Gunehgar Cid officer Rajat**

In this case we have seen Rajat taking the decision of showing knife to Tarika to take her for caring his father . he is sitting at the seashore, thinking about the things. Abhijeet is reacting without knowing the real reason that why Rajat has taken Tarika

So these are the total present situation reaction, not already planned

….

 **SOME POINTS YOU HAVE TO CONSIDER**

Case of any type which is in any way related to any of the officers can be taken

You can write on any yspt case related to any officer

From the first episode of the show till the last episode any officer centric case which has a planned factor can be taken

Officers have to catch the criminals

They have to react according to the situation with in their line of duty…they have to save the hostages and victims and prove the innocents

In between the case officer death is not allowed

Team failed to catch the criminal is not allowed

It's not necessary that officer should be a suspect….he can be a victim….he can be a helping hand of a suspect or main culprit…he can be a injured one. His\her family member or friend can be in danger or a suspect

Many of the officer centric planned cases are not fully planned but planned to some extent. These type of cases can also be taken. Writer will have to remove the **yspt part**

writer will have to make some changes in the case apart from that yspt part

Only case narration and just explanation of planned part will not be accepted

 **If anyone is working on a series**

Its not necessary to convert the whole in real. Just pick one point from anywhere and convert in to real…but you have to give the proper closure to the case

In between or after the case….if you want to some extra emotions you can do that

Name of the case taken should be mentioned

Give Name to each story

One writer…One story

 **One important thing**

Writers cannot use their regular OC's. We know that some OCs created by our talented writers and they are very popular among us and we love them too.

But in this contest you can not use your regular OCs but where needed you can use the oc but you have to give their proper background... but oc should not be very close to officers

 **HOW TO SUBMIT**

The contestants will mail or PM their creations in the given email id or fan fiction account and it will be published under the same name as different chapters. May be it will be a long story but still be published as a single chapter

 **RATING PROCESS**

The readers have to rate all the stories with in 10

Reviews in which reviewer will not mention the rating will not be considered

Anyone who read any chapter should rate the story.

Its not necessary to read all the chapters. But when u will rate, you should give the marks out of 10

If u don't rate the contest will not be fruitful.

We are very well aware about the fact that all the writers here are special in their own ways. From our side all are winners

But for the sake of contest we have to declare the winner, runners up and second runners up. And for this we need your support

 **RESULT CALCULATIONS**

We will calculate the result through percentage method

Means if in a chapter we will get 5 rating reviews…50 will be considered as total marks and it will be divided with total obtained marks and multiply by 100

Total marks divided by obtain multiply by 100

 **LAST DATE OF SUBMISSION**

All the pieces can be submitted till 18th of January 2019 23:59:00

After that nothing shall be accepted

We will start publishing the chapters on 20 January 2019 23:59:00

And complete our task within 12 hours

So, all the entries will be published by 12 pm of 21th January 2019

 **RESULT DECLARATION**

Readers can rate the stories till 5th February 2019 11:59:00 pm

After that no review will be counted

And the result will be declared on 9th February 2019 Saturday

 **So, submitting lines will be opened just after the submission of this notice**

For any queries you can use the review section…or pm

 **EMAIL For Submission**

story writer 21 st july gmail . com(please ignore the spaces)

roykrittist 93 gmail . com (please ignore the spaces)

 **Fan fiction account for submission**

aDITYA rAJAT fan

Keep in mind one thing,

We both are no one to judge any one's ability of writing and we are not judging any one…even will not review on any of the chapters

This whole thing is just a try to Pay the tribute to CID

So, gear yourself up and show case your talent…your love…your respect for this great show

Waiting for your positive response

Regards

 **Krittzz**

 **aditya rAJAT fan**


End file.
